kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 181
Ant is the 181st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin is angry that someone killed the enemy commander before he could. He asks himself who he is. A soldier of the Ou Hon unit asks to Shin unit to state their affiliation. En tells them that they are a special 300-man unit named the Hi Shin Unit of the northern army. He asks them who they are. The Ou Hon unit heard about the Hi Shin Unit. Shin asks them who they are as Ou Hon tells them that his unit is called the Gyoku Hou Unit. A special unit affiliated to the southern army. Shin and his unit are stunned to see another special 300-man unit like his. However, the Gyoku Hou Unit starts laughing and the Hi Shin Unit don't understand why. Shin angered asks them why they are laughing as Ou Hon asks them to forgive them, but there is a reason. He says as soon that they heard about the Hi Shin Unit, they came warily of their existence. However, they never thought that they would be a unit of peasants. Shin tells them that this doesn't matter, in the end, they are both the same. Ou Hon, however, says that they aren't the same. His uni only exists out of the elite, even among the nobles. Everyone has undertaken martial arts training from a young age. He states that even allowing a normal Infantry troop like them to become a special unit was a huge mistake. He tells them that they no more than ants. Normal infantry like them are nothing more than emotionless workers ants who need only obey the order of their superiors and there is no greater duty for them than devote themselves to those orders. However, he says that he is not making light of them. When the time comes to raise a mighty army of 100.000 over 80% will be comprised of men like them. He tells them to go back to their role and leave the roaming to advanced independent units. On of Ou Hon soldiers tells that they need to leave. Shin, however, says to hold it. En tries to stop Shin, but he speaks his mind anyway. He tells them that he is spouting nonsense. On of Ou Hon soldiers tries to make a statement by shouting the word attention as then all the members of the Hi Shin Unit gets in line. Realizing they are tricked, they get angry. Shin, however, won't let this slide and takes out his sword. Shin demands an apology and goes on the offensive. Ou Hon however intervenes and manages to block Shin attack. Ou Hon says that he knows about Shin's aim to become a general despite him being a lowly servant. Right now there are numerous young officers from noble families just like himself appearing one after another. Every one of them aims to become a general and the competition among them has already begun. He states that at best he can only become a 1000-man Commander. Shin angered starts to attack Ou Hon. However, he defeats Shin easily. Ou Hon defeated shin using the Dragon Finger. Ou Hon states that people like him are an eyesore and need to be thought of the difference in strength and status. Shin and his unit then realise that Ou Hon is from the same family of Ou Ki. However, Ou Ki was from the side branch as he is one of the main branches. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Hon *Shin *Bi Hei *En *Kyo Gai *Den Ei *Suu Gen *Shou Sa *Kyou Kai *Ou Ki mentioned Characters introduced *Ban You Chapter notes *Ou Hon and his unit introduces themselves. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters